Infallible
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I trust her with my life, Dad. I wouldn't be in love with her otherwise."


**A/N: This is my first shot at a Snaibsel fic. I hope you guys like it (: Constructive criticism is welcomed in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice at all.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Infallible<span>_

Zatanna remained at Artemis's side, caressing the blonde's long, Rapunzel-like hair as she slept until the apartment's door opened. The sound of the lock had sent the sorceress's senses on high alert, but at the sound of even the magic lock clicking open, she knew it was just her father. Still, she carefully removed herself from the couch, managing not to disturb Artemis, and met her father as he walked in, decked out fully for his show. "Hey Dad," she said softly.

"Strange to see you up so late," he commented in return before peering into the other room to catch sight of their now frequent guest. "But that would explain it."

It had been almost a month since Paula had slipped into a coma after the League of Shadows had broken their contract with Sportsmaster and attacked the current Crock residence. With no defense aside from her crossbow, they'd dealt significant damage to the woman and her home, leaving for her daughter to try and pick up the pieces of her shattered world once again. All alone.

Artemis had spent the first few days in the hospital and still spent most mornings there, but upon realizing that her presence would have no effect, she tried to leave, only to realize that home was too difficult. Hiding away with Zatanna was easier. Away from the team, away from Gotham. She spent the first few hours of her day checking up on Paula and talking with doctors, but the effort was too much and she usually ended up back on the couch in Zatara's apartment and asleep within the hour.

So Zatanna usually came home from school to the sound of soft snoring. She'd make them a snack, rouse her companion, and they'd talk while the magician's daughter did her homework.

And then Artemis was usually on the couch again before nine, conked out from the emotional exhaustion of day-to-day activities.

"You know how it is, Dad," said the girl in a hushed tone to her father. "She's scared and stressed. It's easier to be here. Besides, the League of Shadows wouldn't look here. Wouldn't even be able to get in past all the hexes. She's safer and more comfortable."

"I know, dear." He put aside his magic bag and dumped all the gaudy tricks that he had to use. Faking the magic was so petty compared to the real power. "I'm more worried about her father."

Zatanna had had the same thought: Sportsmaster was a terrifying figure, especially when it came down to his baby girls. Hiding her away like this was a horrible idea, but Zatanna was more worried about the archer's mental and emotional health than she was her security; Artemis could take care of herself. "She'll be fine."

"Zatanna, are you sure we can trust her? She's born and bred of criminals, after all." Zatara's glance towards Artemis was less of concern for her but more concerned about what she could be up to, left alone in the apartment all day.

Zatanna had absolute, infallible trust in Artemis Crock.

* * *

><p>"Watch your head!"<p>

And before Zatanna even had time to duck, that little sound of an arrow flying through the air went right past her head before ending with a sharp_ thud!_ as it nailed the wall, penetrating.

And Artemis was on her in a heartbeat. Frantic blue-gray eyes searched her face for a scratch or a cut or shock or fear but Zatanna stood there just a little stunned while Artemis fretted and apologized a hundred times over again before hugging her, gripping her tight like she could disappear at any second.

"I'm fine," the sorceress uttered. Because she knew Artemis would never hurt her.

* * *

><p>"Remember when I told you... when I said I didn't have a sister?"<p>

Zatanna nodded. They were locked away in Megan's room at the cave while the Martian girl and her boyfriend were in the garage "fixing the motorcycles". The solitude was comforting, almost necessary. "Yeah, I remember."

"I lied." Artemis breathed a heavy, tired sigh. "Cheshire is my sister." Her face was painted with disgrace, shame written across her features. "And Sportsmaster is my dad." Her gaze wouldn't even meet that of her friend. "And my mom was Huntress."

There was a pause, and Zatanna realized the gravity of the situation. "They're afraid of a mole, and you need a confidant."

Artemis shook her head. "No." Her eyes were bubbling with hot tears. "I just need a friend, Zee."

Zatanna held the archer long afterwards, making sure to hold every little piece of her together so she couldn't crack and crumble under the weight of her world.

* * *

><p>"Like this." Artemis made careful, precise adjustments to every angle of Zatanna's body, pushing her elbow this way or that, tapping her foot with her own toe to get her to shift, putting her hands on her hips to get her to shift her weight, and then making her her line of sight was correct by tipping her chin slightly.<p>

All of which involved way more bodily contact than it should've. Which Roy noticed and then commented, "I'm going to get some juice," before leaving the training room as quickly as possible, taking his bow with him.

"I see what you're doing," remarked the black-haired beauty, her gaze shifting from the arrow's shaft to the blonde girl who seemed to dance around her with a certain kind of carnal grace.

"And I see that you're not focusing." Artemis again tilted Zatanna's chin.

"Artemis-"

"I'm trying to teach you how to take care of yourself." The blonde's voice had become commanding. "If something happens to you-"

"I have magic, Artemis." Her gaze was once again on her tutor. "Magic." Her countenance wore a snarky grin. "That one's kind of hard to beat."

The blonde sighed. "Could you quit being a little shit and just-" But this time when Artemis tried to tilt the girl's chin, Zatanna was more than happy to kiss her to get her to shut up and quit with the teaching.

It was plenty effective.

* * *

><p>"I trust her with my life, Dad. I wouldn't be in love with her otherwise." Zatanna just smiled knowingly to herself before giving her father a kiss goodnight and heading over to the couch on swift feet to wake her girlfriend.<p>

Artemis was up in a heartbeat on snap reflexes, panic engulfing her for a moment before she recalled the situation and recognized Zee's home. Her hand was reaching for the dark-haired girl's throat before she was entirely in control of her actions. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Zatanna had grown accustomed to this reaction upon waking Artemis up. She wasn't afraid, wasn't bothered in the slightest. "It's fine," she said softly, trying to keep the girl calm. "I just wanted to get you off the couch and into bed for the night."

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief and ran her hands through her hair. "I owe you so much." Her eyes met those blue ones that she loved so dearly. "Thanks for putting up with my shit."

"It's what we're supposed to do." Zatanna took Artemis's two hands in her own and hauled the beautifully toned girl off the couch. "Take care of each other no matter what." And once Artemis was back on steady ground and regained equilibrium, the magician's daughter began to lead her friend into the back bedroom for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review. I'd love to get some feedback/constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
